BloodMoon
by Fabiola.H.J
Summary: "Era consciente de cada cicatriz, de cada sucio secreto y el mas mórbido pensamiento que recorrían su mente en los momentos mas oscuros." (Clasificación M por menciones de heridas y sexo implícito/explícito).


**BloodMoon**

_**Resumen:**__ "__**Era consciente de cada cicatriz, de cada sucio secreto y el mas mórbido pensamiento que recorrían su mente en los momentos mas oscuros."**_

_**Notas: Esta vez hago referencia a uno de mis personajes favoritos de forma directa, no quiero escribir su nombre porque quiero que se lea dentro de la Historia y no en las notas. Cabe mencionar que esto me tomo meses por terminar y siento que no quedo al cien. Además, el Ship de Iori x Leona lo siento cada vez más muerto. Pero que más da. **_

_**Mas notas al final.**_

**.**

Había empezado por que ambos se necesitaban, personas que compartían un vínculo sangriento y en donde la única forma de aprender era tratando de entenderse. Fue una ocasión en la que ambos perdieron el control y liberaron lo que tenían dentro, ella lo entendía a la perfección. Mascara fría sin capacidad de sentir, sobre un cuerpo y alma afligida que en silencio rezaba para que un día terminará.

Mentes corrompidas desde la infancia, que lloran en silencio para no mostrar debilidad. Aprendían en cada mañana algo diferente, una nueva forma para tratar de controlarse, en sus prácticas se reconfortaban, se comunicaban con gestos para apaciguarse y solo cuando no podían contenerse, ambos caían al deseo carnal que se les exigía.

Leona era consciente de cada peso que tenia en el alma. Desde la niñez perdida gracias a su padre, hasta las atrocidades que inconscientemente cometía. Ella no podía mas que reflejarse, compartían casi las mismas hazañas en sus largas listas, y en cuanto a Iori, ella sabía que tenía la misma opinión. El no lo admitiría, pero ansiaba las noches en las que ella lo buscaba, dejando sin seguro la puerta, para que ella, tan silenciosa como una Leona se escabullese en su cuarto y que la luna se tiñese de rojo por caer de nuevo en pecado.

Fue un acuerdo silencioso al que habían llegado, cada noche que el espíritu lo requería ambos se encontrarían para saciar cada sucio pensamientos que inconscientemente adquirían. Después del acto tan vil y sucio ambos se separarían en silencio, para limpiarse y sanar las heridas que uñas y dientes hacían. Como agradecimiento exploraban su pasado, dejando escuchar y mirar cosas que nadie mas en el mundo tendría conocimiento alguno.

Era consciente de cada cicatriz, de cada sucio secreto y el mas mórbido pensamiento que recorrían su mente en los momentos mas oscuros. Conocía todo lo perturbador en el. A excepción de lo que alguna vez lo hizo feliz, esta vez el la había sorprendido, un cuadernillo de pasta dura, desgastado de los bordes pero un forrado tan elegante que solo una dama podía realizar. Iori Yagami solía dejarle escritos en su cama, mientras el se duchaba ella esculcaba en cada uno de ellos, cuando se encontraba con papeles simples significaba algo normal, cuando se encontraba sellado significaba que algo mas retorcido se encontraba dentro, era una advertencia para que Leona lo pensara dos veces antes de leer. No es que importara, ella misma era testigo en carne y hueso de cada actividad pues ella era participe en muchas de ellas. Eso si, cometidas con anterioridad.

Este era el obsequio, explorar parte de cada pasado, en esta ocasión el había acudido a ella por lo tanto era también turno de dejar un pedazo de su pasado.

Un álbum de fotografías era el regalo, al principio fotos de el tocando un bajo, su mano derecha agarrando el mástil, mientras los dedos izquierdos tocaban y tecleaban sobre las cuerdas. Tenía mas sentido ahora el porqué en las mañanas siempre sonaba 'For Whom The Bell Tolls' de Metallica.

En las primeras fotografías Iori era un joven sonriente con su instrumento, el pelirrojo no podía tener mas de dieciséis años y su mirada se enfocaba mas allá de la cámara, no interesándole la fotografía, prestándole atención a quien fuera que la estuviese tomando.

**.**

**"Fue la primera vez que sentí que había un futuro para mi. La música siempre fue mi pasión desde que tengo uso de razón, mi padre decía que era una perdida de tiempo y en parte tenía razón. A pesar de que le dedicaba el mismo empeño que a mi entrenamiento nunca pude demostrar que era bueno. **

**Hasta hoy.**

**IY & KT"**

**.**

Era una pequeña nota que se encontraba adjunta en la sección de fotografías de la pagina, todas tenían algo en común y eso era que Iori era feliz. Sin duda era un tipo diferente al que conoce ahora. Eran momentos bien tomados por quien fuese el fotógrafo, como si de memoria supiese el momento de dar click para que enfoque el momento perfecto. Fue agradable verlo asi, pero recordar la palabra 'esperanza' antes citada al inicio del escrito mataba todo tipo de momento. Tristemente para personas como ellos no existía la esperanza, no podían darse el lujo de soñar y querer volar, su vida estaba marcada desde el momento que el óvulo y la esperma se llegaron a juntar.

**.**

**"Por primera vez en mi vida probé el **

**cereal con leche y tengo que decir que es lo mas genial que eh probado en mi vida. Fue tan tonta mi cara de asombro que no me di cuenta de cuando sacaste la cámara y tomaste fotografías. **

**Ocupa otro momento en mi vida**

**IY & KT"**

Ahora tiene sentido el cereal oculto debajo de su cama...

**.**

Leona siguió pasando por fotos de lo mismo, pequeñas notas con simples agradecimientos. Lo curioso de cada una de ellas, era que al final todas tenían las letras 'IY & KT'. Ella continuo admirando cada momento capturado, en la mayoría de ellas mostraban a un joven sonriente que estaba por llegar a los dieciocho años de edad. Portaba orgulloso un bajo mientras cantaba ante un público eufórico. Los oyentes parecían alabarlo mientras en sincronia gritaban a todo pulmón la letra de alguna canción. Los otros tres integrantes que lo acompañaban no sobresalían tanto como el, la foto fue hecha para apreciar el publicó y el poder que el vocalista y también bajista proyectaban. Solo por fotos siguientes pudo observar que eran cuatro integrantes en total, un baterista, dos guitarristas entre ellos una mujer y por último Iori, que sin duda era líder de la agrupación. Lo mas sobresaliente de todo era que se veía tan natural, un joven cumpliendo su sueño de ser músico a lado de sus mejores amigos. De todo lo vivido, sonrisas, confianza y sueños, no quedaban mas que fotos que capturaron el ahora doloroso recuerdo.

Tal pareciera que la agrupación iba por buen camino, ya que al parecer la banda llamada 'Under The Moon' había firmado un contrato discográfico para grabar su primer disco. Tal era el momento de felicidad que casi todos los integrantes tenían los ojos llorosos, a excepción de el. No es que no estuviera feliz, al contrario, Iori era el integrante con la mayor sonrisa de todos, pero todo indicaba que uno de los motivos era por lo que se encontraba detrás de la cámara. Su rostro mostraba mas allá de cariño, mas allá de una felicidad, era una mirada soñadora, una mirada que dejaba al descubierto mas, algo que Leona no era capaz de descifrar.

**.**

**"Una vez dijiste que tenemos una misión en la vida, que somos dueños de nuestro destino. Recuerdo haberme reído y burlarme de eso. Ahora creo que es verdad, que puedo ser lo que yo quiera. **

**Tal vez mi padre estaba equivocado.**

**IY & KT "**

Las libretas a medio quemar con letras de canciones incompletas son otra pieza que conecta al cuadernillo...

**.**

Continuó pasando por cada página y leyendo cada fragmento que tenía la sección. Hasta que llegó a la mitad del cuaderno, una sección que se encontraba marcada por los colores rojo y verde, algo lo suficientemente importante para merecer estar a mitad de todo, como si fuera el centro del universo. En medio de los colores se encontraban dos nombres, uno bien conocido por ella, era tal ortografía y letra tan perfectamente diseñada que estaba segura que no eran del hombre encerrado en la ducha. Una caligrafía tan perfecta que dudaba que fuese escrita a mano.

**"Iori Yagami & Kikuri Tanima"**

**.**

Tal parecía que ser un bajista y ser el líder de una buena banda de Metal no era lo mas feliz en su vida, la sección de en medio del álbum contenía lo mas querido para el, no eran imágenes de su infancia, no eran fotos con algún objeto importante. Todo era dirigido a una niña con la piel mas pálida que la suya, una niña de aproximadamente quince años, piel blanca como la nieve, una frágil y encantadora doncella, reflejando lo mas puro y hermoso del universo. Su cuerpo era cubierto por un hermoso vestido azul haciendo resaltar su piel en combinaciones exquisitas. Su rostro mostraba la mayor felicidad que alguien pudiese expresar, una sonrisa tan radiante que solo tal vez la mejor de las Novas era capaz de igualar, un Ángel mandado por Dios para purificar al mundo entero con solo mirar. La niña de aquella foto mostraba la mejor introducción que solo el mejor de los libros podría dar.

La niña desde un principio se hacia presente en cada una de las páginas siguientes, a lo largo del pasar de foto en foto la niña adquiría cierto cambio de edad, la forma de su rostro tan bien definido tomaba forma mas madura, y al mismo tiempo la hacia ver mas hermosa. Sea quien sea, esa doncella era la dueña de las miradas de Iori y la misma lo miraba con tanto afecto. Tenían un lenguaje bien definido en cada mirada, sus ojos demostraban el sentimiento mutuo que compartían, tanto era el amor y cariño que en muchas fotos no era necesario el contacto físico.

Bien podía ser el fin del mundo y a ellos no les importaria. Podrían estar frente a la mas grandiosa maravilla del Universo y ellos la ignorarían.

Lo mas buscado y precioso se encontraba en los gestos y miradas de ambos.

Toda la sección pareciera que fuera de solo ellos dos, pero a decir verdad la mujer era la protagonista en cada foto, un tributo a la mujer que es la causante de sus sonrisas, a la conocedora de lo mas profundo de su alma. Las siguientes fotografías mostraban la pureza y fragilidad de la mujer, en una de ellas se mostraba con un pequeño Husky en su regazo, acariciando y mimando al animal en sus piernas. En otra se apreciaba a la mujer mostrando un fino anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular y a sus espaldas el Coliseo Romano, siendo testigo del momento.

¿Acaso Iori Yagami se había comprometido?. El mismo Iori que era capaz de destrozar a un oponente, el mismo que actuaba como animal durante el coito. Por un breve segundo su cuerpo se estremeció y su lado mas salvaje apareció.

¿Ella fue la causante de tanta felicidad? ¿Ella era la dueña de sus sonrisas? ¿Porque una mujer tan diferente podía causar tanto?. Tanta tranquilidad y felicidad. Tanta Calma. Se suponía que Leona era la causante de eso, ella era la única que podía calmarlo y saciarlo al mismo tiempo. Debería ser ella a quien estuviese dedicadas esas hojas y no a una niña que daba la sensación de no ser capaz de defenderse por si misma.

Los pensamientos empezaron a jugar mal en su cabeza, lo que se suponía era un regalo, se había convertido en una de las peores puñaladas. Las fotografías se encontraban impecables como el mas bello de los diamantes. Poco le importó y sigilosamente saco de su protector una de tantas imágenes.

Tenía que asegurarse que todo fuera una mentira, que esa mujer fuera algo sacado de la fantasía, que detrás de todas sus sonrisas existiera la falsedad. Era tanta su insistencia que solo podía compararse con la de un adicto exprimiendo la jeringa que no contiene mas heroína. O la de un enfermo que no acepta que le quedan pocas semanas de vida.

Pero ella sabía que no encontraría ninguna anomalía, era la misma persona, era la misma niña convertida en mujer. No encontró nada mas que amor en cada imagen.

Estaba por cerrar aquel álbum de imágenes despreciables cuando otra foto llamo su atención. La fotografía mostraba a una sirena, bañada por la fugaz luz de la luna, un vestido blanco que combinaban con la piel lechosa jugando a ser el blanco jamás visto en la vida. Iori la estrechaba en sus brazos y la doncella rodeaba su cuello para darle el beso mas romántico de todos los tiempos. Sellando un amor eterno que trascenderá con el tiempo.

Cayo la única nota.

**.**

**"Se que todo cambio en el momento en que te vi. La lluvia me había obligado a tomar un café en aquel establecimiento. Recuerdo que había sido el mejor día de todos, recibí buenas propinas en ese viejo club por tocar toda la tarde. Los encargados en un principio me negaron la entrada por pensar que había ingresado a tocar. Fue gracioso que confundieran un bajo con una guitarra. **

**En el lugar no cabía mucha gente y me vi obligado a compartir mesa con una niña, un par de años menor que yo. Sobresalías entre todo alrededor, eras lo mas parecido a la perfección en mis ojos.**

**Pero todo llegó a expectativas infinitas cuando me volteaste a ver.**

**Las esmeraldas mas bellas y perfectas que alguien puede ver, no era digno de tal belleza y tal vez nunca lo sea. Era un plebeyo frente a la mirada juzgadora de su Reina. Pero nunca me juzgaste, supiste después todas mis desgracias y continuaste a un lado mío. **

**Para describirte no hay palabras en los vocabularios para hacerte justicia.**

**Se que quiero pasar hasta mi último día a tu lado.**

**Te Ame. Te Amo. Te Amaré.**

**Iori Yagami & Kikuri Tanima"**

Todas las notas estaban dirigidas a ella.

**.**

La nota era sencilla pero demostraba toda la sinceridad posible. Pero no podía aceptarlo, durante los últimos cuatro años ella había sido quien lo había acompañado, ella fue con quien se complementaba. Eran iguales y según su sangre, deberían estar juntos para controlarse y poder calmar la sangre maldita con la cual fueron bendecidos. Apretó el cuadernillo entre sus manos, podía sentir como la pasta se desprendía lentamente, y cual si fuera un llamado de ayuda, el cuaderno le fue arrebatado de sus manos. Un poco maltratado pero completo.

¬¿¡Que mierda haces!?

**.**

Podía sentir como unas manos tomaban sus muñecas con crudeza, el cuadernillo le fue arrebatado y arrojado con precisión a la cama. Sus instintos no se activaron y eso la dejo momentáneamente aturdida, segundos después sintió su frente golpear el duro piso. Iori la tenia aprisionada en el suelo, ambos brazos se encontraban a sujetos a su espalda, sentía su respiración acelerada junto con gruñidos iguales a un perro rabioso.

¬No debiste tocar mas allá de lo permitido ¬ Susurro con odio en su oreja, pequeñas gotas de agua bajaban al suelo por lo húmedo del pelo. Podía sentirlo no llevar nada en su torso. Cuando Leona intento inútilmente moverse se entero que estaba inmovilizada, quiso cabecear pero una mano presionaba su cabeza con el suelo.

¬¡Nunca importa que tan lejos pueda llegar! ¡Por eso dejaste el maldito cuaderno ahí!¬ Grito con dolor al no poder mover sus brazos, en un acto rápido logro cabecear su cabeza hacia atrás.

Iori estaba consciente de ello, movió su rostro del golpe, aprisiono de nuevo una mano en su cabeza y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Era su forma de estar precavido, cuando sus cuerpos hervían por cualquier emoción la única forma de calmarse era mediante el sexo. No era la primera vez que sucedía, a veces bastaban solo un par de orgasmos para terminar, pero en ocasiones paraban hasta que sus cuerpos dejaban el último aliento. Esta podría ser una de esas veces.

Existían noches en donde el admiraba su cuerpo, la trataba como si fuera la porcelana mas frágil con temor a que se rompiese. Trazaba con delicadeza cada cicatriz en su piel, lamia suavemente las imperfecciones causadas y murmuraba suaves y reconfortantes palabras. Ese era uno de los motivos de su enojo, debería ser ella la única en recibir tales atenciones, era consciente de cada fantasía que el había hecho anteriormente, sabia sobre las tantas mujeres que había follado antes de ella. Todas fueron de solo una vez, algo para poder calmarse por un momento para después desecharlas. Ella era la única con quien el había pasado mas tiempo, ella le había entregado lo mas preciado para una mujer. Pero no había sido suficiente. Ella debe ser la única dueña de el.

¬Creí que tu estupidez había desaparecido con el tiempo. Me doy cuenta que eso nunca paso¬ Lo dijo con burla y una provocación digna de el. Leona quería por lo menos tener un brazo libre para alcanzar el cuchillo de su muslo izquierdo y así poder cortarle la garganta, todo fuera por borrar la maldita sonrisa que seguro adornaba su rostro. Pero sabia que si lo hacia mas tarde terminará arrepintiéndose. Todo debería de haber sido como las primeras veces, solo una actividad para poder continuar.

¬Me llamas estúpida. Yo no tuve una segunda vida donde trate de jugar a la casita¬ Leona devolvió con veneno, tomando en cuenta cada palabra para hacerle daño. Tal vez fue mala idea porque Iori rugió en respuesta, dando el mensaje de no tocar esas cuerdas. No tenía caso seguir forcejeando, estaba atrapada y no había forma para romper el agarre. El pelirrojo dejo de presionar el cráneo contra el frio piso para darle la oportunidad de respirar. Ambos jadeaban por aire, y aunque el ambiente seguía tenso se permitieron estabilizarse. El olor del Shampoo y el rico aroma de menta eran los únicos olores que pasaban por la nariz de Leona.

¬No vuelvas a llamarle juego. No porque seamos iguales quiere decir que lo entiendas, hay más en ello de lo que tu estúpido cerebro puede procesar. Es verdad que necesito de ti, pero eso no significa que quieras mas de lo que tengo que dar. Lo que viste en ese cuaderno significa todo, nuestros sucios ojos y nuestras asquerosas bocas no son dignas de ver y pronunciar nada de lo que hay ahí.

¬Tengo el derecho de exigir. Te di lo mejor que tenía mi vida.¬ Respondió a cambio en voz baja.

Iori se había quedado en silencio y eso le molestaba. Dios, ella había curado su piel en innumerables ocasiones, había sido testigo de las noches mas oscuras y de necesidad, en ocasiones lo había abrazado y reconfortado igual a una madre. Lo había amado de una forma tan enferma, de una forma que solo ellos eran capaces de dar, la forma mas dolorosa y salvaje que solamente un animal puede igualar. Pero era amor, un amor crudo, un amor que tal parece nunca fue correspondido.

¬Existen cosas que ya no puedo dar. Mi cuerpo es todo tuyo. Pero mi mente, corazón y alma no son siquiera míos.

¬Todo esto, ¿Nunca hubo mas para mi?¬ Con voz tímida pregunto.

Le dolía el alma al escuchar las anteriores palabras, y aunque trato de ocultarlo, su voz no demostraba la seguridad de siempre. Al verlo asentir pudo jurar oír su corazón romper.

¬¿La niña de las fotos...es?¬ Era difícil mantener las palabras. Iori por su parte entendió eso y la soltó. Sin decir palabra se acercó al cuadernillo, lo abrió y saco una de las fotografías. Y simplemente la admiró en silencio.

¬Creo que la respuesta es mas obvia después de todo esto ¬ Respondió acariciando con ternura y devoción el contenido de la escena.

Leona se puso de pie ignorando lo palpitante de brazos y cabeza, mirando con odio la tierna forma en que apreciaba la imagen. No tenía caso pelear por eso, aunque su ser se muriera de ganas por romper y quemar el contenido dentro.

¬Ella fue quien le dio luz a mi vida. Y si, ella es la Luna de mi noche oscura.

¬No puede ser. Fuimos condenados a esto. ¬ Iori sonrió divertido y su alma se quebró.

¬Tu si. Yo no. ¬ Leona no pudo contener las lágrimas y sin vergüenza las dejo salir. Eso había sido demasiado, nunca había estado tan humillada en su vida, un disparo en el corazón no podía doler tanto como esto, ni la peor de las heridas agonizantes tendrían tal efecto en ella. Ningún dolor era rival al que sentía ahora.

Justo en el momento que estaba por doblarse y quedar en el suelo, el la atrapo en brazos y la abrazo.

¬No hay nada en el mundo que se compare con ella. Haría todo por tenerla un segundo en estos momentos. Entregaría mi vida por tenerla en mis brazos justo como lo estas tu. Se que te amo, es el mismo amor enfermo que sientes por mi. Es uno muy diferente al que tengo con ella.

Leona puede morirse ahí mismo, sus piernas se sienten mas fuertes y pequeños sollozos reemplazan el llanto.

¬Yo te eh amado desde el primer día que te vi y me entregue a ti. ¬ Sus brazos inmediatamente corresponden el abrazo. Su cabeza es ágil al buscar el hueco entre cabeza y hombro, su cuerpo se apoya en su pecho y siente como la vida le regresa por completo al cuerpo.

Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern, iguales en todo sentido, compartiendo un momento como tantas veces. Un par de personas maldecidas por errores de sus antepasados. Podrían quedarse en ese momento tan cálido e intimo para siempre por mucho tiempo. El vínculo de sangre era tan único e inigualable que nadie podría terminarlo.

El momento era lo mas cercano a lo romántico, es verdad que ambos tenían momentos de debilidad, momentos donde la boca trabajaba igual a una sustancia mágica para sanar las heridas, donde las caricias fuesen iguales a la morfina para anestesiar el dolor, y los suaves suspiros calmaban el corazón. Pero todo eso era antes de destrozarse, de arrancarse los labios a mordidas, de morderse la piel tan salvajemente, destrozarse la piel a rasguños y por último, tener el coito mas salvaje y crudo digno de dos ángeles del inframundo. Por eso ese abrazo significo mucho para Leona , y tal vez para Iori también.

¬Kikuri...siempre es tan dulce pronunciar su nombre. Su sola presencia es capaz de calmar la peor de las tormentas, a pesar de que todo lo que provoca ella en mi es paz, no hace nada para calmar el demonio que llevo dentro. No puedo estar cerca de ella porque puedo lastimarla. No soportaría verla herida, a pesar de que la lastimo al no estar con ella. Las mas de mil noches que eh estado aquí, la eh sentido llamarme, llorar mi nombre, gritándole a la luna para que este con ella. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Solo existe la promesa, la promesa de que cuando acabe con esto iré tras ella, la promesa de que cuando mate a Kyo Kusanagi podre ser digno de su luz. Que podre casarme y tener una vida con ella, y así, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. ¬ Leona sintió la pesadez de las palabras, y aunque debió estar enojada, no pudo, todo lo contrario, sintió mas afecto y cariño por el.

La primera vez que lo vio había sido amor a primera vista, ella era tres años menor que el en ese entonces. Iori la había despreciado y evitado las primeras veces, pero ambos necesitaban ayuda para controlarse. Pero todo los había conducido a este momento, ella en sus brazos buscando protección, el aferrándose al último salvavidas que lo mantenía cuerdo. Y así, el amor que le tuvo desde esa primera vez, cuatro años después lo pudo confesar.

¬Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti ¬ Suspiro, oliendo el sabor cereza del Shampoo, soltando las últimas lágrimas salientes de sus ojos.

¬Por mucho que suene tentadora esa propuesta. No puedo dejar que manches mas tus manos ¬ El suavemente se sentó en la cama, y en un movimiento rápido y preciso Leona se encontraba a horcajadas en el.

¬Mis manos están manchadas por la Sangre de mis padres y hermanos. No hay otro pecado que se asemeje a ello.

¬Aun así, puedo encargarme de Kusanagi y Goenitz yo solo. Mis manos son muy útiles.

¬Demuestra que son útiles y abrázame, quiero amanecer así. ¬ Leona lo apretó en su cuerpo para no dejarlo ir.

¬Mmm. Odio lo patético que nos vemos en estos momentos. ¬ Respondió Iori pero aceptando y estrechando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

¬Mejor dime. ¿La banda sigue en activo?

¬Si. Konoe es la líder ahora. Aunque su trabajo es patético.

¬¿Sabes? Cuando esto termine, ojala escribieras una canción para mi.

¬Te eh escrito cientos de versos desde que te conocí. ¬ Respondió por último justo antes de besarle los labios y arrastrarla a la cama.

**FIN**

_Notas: Bueno. Planeaba subir esto desde hace meses pero por falta de tiempo no lo hice. Originalmente tendría dos mil palabras pero me fui hasta que llego a seis mil, pero recorte partes muy pero muy innecesarias, pero sigo pensando que existen algunas líneas que les hace falta más aunque quede satisfecha por el resultado. Mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía. Soy malísima y de verdad desearía que se me diera la ortografía como se me da cálculo. Dime que piensas. Y por último gracias a los que comentaron mi última historia, significa mucho para alguien tan irregular en el sitio como yo. Espero y este año pueda terminar de empezar la historia que desde hace mas de cinco años tengo en mente pero nunca eh tenido tiempo para desarrollar bien. _

_Gracias por leer. Saludos._


End file.
